


He's Mine

by Zethsaire



Series: Omega Bucky Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chronic Illness, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve presents first, to the absolute shock of everyone, at the age of twelve.  An Alpha who can't even sustain a rut.</p><p>Bucky doesn't present for so long he has to start going to see a doctor every three months to try to figure out why.  He finally presents two weeks after Steve's seventeenth birthday - Omega.</p><p>And he wants Steve to help him through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these grand ideas for my first A/B/O fic. I was going to challenge gender roles and break stereotypes. I was going to use it as a metaphor for issues in our world. And maybe I'll still do that; I *want* to still do that, but what came out first was some filthy, filthy porn. So enjoy that.
> 
> This fic is not marked "underage" because in the state of New York, the age of consent is currently seventeen years old. Based on research (there is a surprising lack of records of age of consent online) it may have been eighteen in the 40's.
> 
> There is the mention of rape culture, since in the 40's (in this verse) it is legal for an Alpha to essentially rape an Omega during their first heat. Steve does not share the view that this should be okay. If I ever write the original planned fic, this will be addressed. If this sort of thing triggers you, please read with caution or avoid this fic.

Steve presents first, to the absolute shock of _everyone_ , at the age of twelve. Like the rest of his body, his hormone and pheromone systems are weak and erratic, and he can't sustain a knot long enough for any kind of relief. He can barely even scent, and generally can only manage that if he massages his scent glands and sort of forces it out. His first rut is a week of misery, after which his doctor prescribes a mild suppressant that masks his presentation entirely. 

Bucky doesn't present for so long he has to start going to see a doctor every three months to try to figure out why. He finally presents two weeks after Steve's seventeenth birthday; Bucky had turned eighteen months ago. One day he fails to show up after school to pick Steve up, so Steve heads over towards the docks to find him. He gets hit with the overwhelming, sweet scent of an Omega in heat, and his Alpha nature tries its best to present. With a horrible feeling in his stomach, Steve approaches the alleyway the scent is coming from, and sees Bucky, flushed and panting, collapsed on the ground with an Alpha Steve doesn't know above him, practically salivating.

“He's _mine_ ,” Steve snarls, even managing to release a little Alpha hormone. There is a forgotten crowbar on the ground mixed in with the other junk and garbage, and Steve picks it up and swings it with a strength he didn't know he had, and lands a blow to the other Alpha's head. The man goes down with a sickening crunch, and Steve drops the crowbar in terror, not knowing if he's just killed another person. 

“Stevie? Don't feel good.” Bucky pants, not even paying attention to the body that just practically fell on him.

“Yeah, I can see that. Here, lemme help you get home.” Steve hauls Bucky to his feet, realizing that all this vigor is probably coming from Bucky's heat stimulating his own hormones into overdrive, and that he'll likely pay for it later, but he doesn't care as long as he can get Bucky home and into bed.

“I'm gonna lose my job,” Bucky moans, as if that is the important thing here, and not the fact that he stinks of slick and first-time presentation pheromones. Omegas aren't allowed to hold any physically demanding job, being of the fairer presentation, regardless of their actual size. “Steve, what am I gonna do?”

“I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna be my Alpha.”

“What?”

Steve looks both ways to see if there's anyone looking, but it's just them and the unmoving hopefully-not-a-corpse on the ground. He props Bucky up against the wall and rubs himself under his clothes, try to rub as much Alpha pheromone into the cloth as possible. It's not difficult; he's hard, and his knot is as close to ready as it ever gets, and he's practically dripping pheromones. Once his clothes are saturated, he strips off both their clothes, whining at the overwhelming scent of Omega when he gets Bucky's clothes off.

He mops the sweat off Bucky's brow and cleans the slick from between Bucky's legs with his undershirt the best he can, before slipping Bucky's clothes over his head, and helping Bucky put his own on. They look a sight; anyone who sees and smells them will think they've just fucked behind the dumpster, but at least Bucky smells like Alpha now, and Steve reeks of Omega.

“There. Now people'll think I'm the one in heat.”

“Stevie – I can't let you -”

“You can, and you will. Most people think I'm Omega anyways cuz of my size; a little more off my reputation won't kill me.”

“Looks like I despoiled ya.”

“Yeah well. Lets just get you home before you slick right through my trousers.” A shudder goes through him at the very thought of that, but he pulls himself together and helps Bucky home.

They scandalize more than a few of the neighbors, but at least it's legal for an Alpha to fuck an Omega through their first heat. It's frowned upon, and Bucky's ma could press charges if she wanted to, but Omegas in heat are generally considered irresistible so at least no one tries to arrest them. Steve's never understood the law, or why it would no longer be acceptable for them to be together after Bucky's first heat, but that's the way it is, and for once, he's grateful.

Bucky's ma is home when Steve opens the door, and she gasps at the sight of them. “What on _earth_?” 

“Hey ma,” Bucky manages, before collapsing, Steve's burst of energy spent and unable to hold him up any longer.

Irene comes and closes the door in a rush, and then helps carry Bucky into his tiny bedroom. She gets them both clean clothes, and Steve has never been more grateful to get out of a sticky pair of underpants in his life. If he could go into rut, he'd be completely gone by now, so really they're all lucky he's disabled like that.

“Buck presented Omega today. I found him like this.”

“Oh James.”

“'S okay,” Steve insists, “I swapped our clothes; all the neighbors think I'm Omega. I was thinking maybe...we could tell my ma? And I could stay over here for the week, and tell the guys at the dock Bucky's helping me through my first heat? I don't want him to lose his job.”

“Oh Steven, you'd do that?”

“I want to.”

“You're a good lad. A saint.”

Steve shrugs, and puts on a pained smile. “Least this way my ma will have an excuse as to why I'm so sickly all the time.”

“Well. We don't have anything here we need, not since Beth presented Beta last year. I'll have to go out and get some things.”

“I'll try to pay you back,” Steve says earnestly, “since they're supposed to be for me.”

“Nonsense. You've saved James' job; he can pay for his own heat supplies, Steve. Honestly.” She goes in the other room to get her coat, and when she comes out she fixes them both with a stern eye. “You two stay out of trouble while I'm gone.”

“'Course, ma.” Bucky promises, even as his pheromones swell and Steve can almost taste them in the air.

Irene just sighs like she knows what they're going to get up to the moment she's gone, and leaves. The minute the door clicks shut, Bucky is all over him.

“Mmmm, Stevie, you smell so good. Help a guy out, will ya?”

“I can't, Buck. My stuff don't work right.”

“C'mon Steve, please?”

“Bucky...” Steve's dick is straining in his borrowed trousers, and his knot is trying valiantly to prove it's up for the job, even if Steve knows it really isn't. “We don't have any rubbers. With my luck, even if I did manage a knot for ya, I'd knock you up.”

“That almost never happens the first time.”

“Uh huh. That's what Christie Miller said, and she's huge now; baby's due in July. You're just lucky you didn't have a knot for her, or that kid'd be yours.”

“Steeeeeve. Please. Don't I smell good? I'm dying here, you gotta help me. You gotta tongue, don't you?”

Steve came, just like that. Just the thought of sticking his tongue into Bucky and licking out all his slick – Jesus Christ. “Jesus, Bucky, you can't say things like that.”

“You just came, didn't you! I wanna come Steve. I'm so fucking hard. C'mon, it's even legal! Everyone's gonna think I fucked you all week long. Just. Just. _Dammit_ , Steve.” 

“Okay. _Okay_.” The come in his trousers is cooling rapidly, and is kind of uncomfortable, but Steve's horny enough that he doesn't really care, because Bucky smells so damn good. It's not the first time he's wanted to fuck Bucky, just the first time the other man has wanted it back. And that in itself is such a startling revelation that Steve can barely keep his hands to himself. 

“If yer ma comes back and catches us -”

“She won't. And if she does well. I'm havin' my first _heat_ Steve. It'll be okay.” 

Steve doesn't quite know what to think about the fact that everyone seems to be not only on board with him fucking Bucky, but that it's also inevitable, as if Steve can't control himself. He could, if Bucky wanted him to. But Bucky _doesn't_ want him to so – He doesn't know what he should do here. If he does get Bucky pregnant, Steve's ma will be so disappointed in him. But if he doesn't, and it's just Steve helping Bucky through a heat well. Maybe that's okay. Bucky certainly seemed to think so, anyways. And Steve might never get another chance. 

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

Bucky smiles, and it's the most beautiful thing Steve's ever seen, even with his cheeks flushed and red and covered in sweat. “You're the best Steve.”

“Well...” Steve blushes. “It ain't like I'm getting nothin' out of it.”

Bucky doesn't seem to want to talk any more, because he's pushing down his trousers and making frantic motions in Steve's direction. Steve helps him pull everything down all the way, and moans at the sight of Bucky all slicked up. He smells like himself and sweet slick and also overwhelmingly of Steve. He's hard again all at once. He didn't even _know_ he could get hard again like that but apparently Bucky smelling like he's Steve's is enough to do him in. 

He stops worrying about being polite and goes right between Bucky's legs, his tongue coming out to taste him. It's good – it's _really_ good, and Bucky writhes above him, making the most amazing sounds. He doesn't quite lose himself to his hormones after that, but he doesn't really seem to care any more if Bucky's mom comes home or what they're gonna do after Bucky's heat is over or what the hell all this means, if it means anything. There's just the taste of Bucky on his tongue, and his hand on Bucky's flushed and swollen dick, and the overwhelming need to make Bucky feel good. 

By the time Bucky comes around Steve's tongue and his own stomach, Steve's come twice more. If he had a proper knot, he would have held it all in and then come all at once when his knot finally popped, but his knot doesn't work right, even with all the pheromones coming out of Bucky, so he kept coming every twenty minutes or so, instead. He'd always wondered about how coming for over five minutes felt, but it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself. If this was how sex was all the time, no wonder everyone wanted it.

They lay on the bed together after that, Steve still desperately aroused and Bucky just dosing between rounds of heat, sleepy and content except for the ache in his dick. He notices that there are now heat supplies on the end table beside Bucky's bed – a pitcher of water and packets of Kool-Aid for quick energy, some dried fruit and jerky, and most mortifying of all, alpha grade condoms. Apparently Bucky's mom had come in while they were – occupied.

“Bucky...”

“Mmm? You wanna go again Stevie?”

“Your ma bought us condoms.”

“She what?” Bucky sits up quickly and stares, mortified, at the pristine tin of condoms sitting on the end table. “She – she – my _momma's_ seen me havin' sex!!” 

Steve blushes deeply. “I'm never gonna be able to look your ma in the eye again.”

“You? What about me? I gotta live here! Oh god, and Beth's gonna be home soon, and my pa – Steve, everyone's gonna hear us havin' sex!”

Bucky flushes again, and his scent glands release another cloud of pheromones that have both of them moaning.

“Do you – do you wanna stop?” Steve asks, even though he has _no_ idea how he is gonna get his dick to go down if they do. 

“Hell no. Put one of those condoms on and _fuck_ me Steve.” 

“Oh. Um. Y-yeah. Okay. You should probably drink some water first. You know. Hydration is important.”

“Oooh, big fancy word there Steve. Why don't you use something else that's big, instead. Inside me.”

“Your pickup lines are the _worst_.” 

“But are they working?”

“Yeah, yeah, just lemme get this damn thing on.”

Bucky puts his hand on his heart and gasps. “Such _language_ Steve. You want help with that?” 

Steve gives up, and hands the unwieldy thing to Bucky. “Yeah. Don't know how you wear these things.”

“Well I don't wear alpha ones, that's for sure. Look, see you hold the end here, so there's room for the come, you know?”

Steve blushes deeply, even though he's already come a ton and the sheets are practically soaked with it. Hearing Bucky say it just makes it worse somehow. Bucky holds the end just like he said, and rolls the tight rubber over Steve's dick. Steve groans at the feel of Bucky's hands on him, which feels really good, even if the rubber feels weird.

“Okay, so uh. This pocket is for your knot, I guess?” Bucky tugs a bit of looser rubber over Steve's pathetic little knot, which is hardly more than a bump at the base of his cock. The condom is tight against the base, but then it looks all weird and saggy after that, because Steve just can't fill it properly. “So, in theory, there's room for that while we're – you know – fucking.”

Steve is abruptly, terrifyingly nervous. “Um. Do you – I mean are you sure – I mean. Is this – is this weird Bucky? I want you. But what if it's just the hormones? I mean what if we – I mean after this are we gonna – I mean.”

“Hey. Hey.” Bucky's hand is warm on his shoulder. “It's okay, Steve. I don't know what's gonna happen later, I really don't. But we'll figure it out, okay? And there's no other Alpha I'd wanna spend my first heat with, I mean it.”

“My knot don't even work.”

“You don't know that. You've never done anyone, right? Lots of Alphas need help getting it up without an Omega under 'em.”

“You're just sayin' that.”

“No! Really. I work at the docks and guys bitch about it all the time. So just. Fuck me?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

Steve scoops up a little of Bucky's slick, which is still enthusiastically sliding out of him, and slicks up the condom before he climbs awkwardly on top of Bucky and tries to line up his dick without really being able to see what he's doing. It was kind of terrible, and Bucky eventually has to reach around underneath and sort of guide Steve into the right place, but once he finally slips into Bucky, everything changes.

Bucky is tight – so tight – around him, and _warm_ and slick. Steve groans and jerks his hips, sliding in farther. Bucky's hands are on his shoulders, gripping tight enough that Steve will probably have bruises but it is so, so good. Steve has never felt like this before, not even during rut. He can smell himself in the air; Alpha pheromones roaring through him, and he has this unshakable feeling of _mine,mine,mine_ as he pushes in more, until he is in as far as he can go and Bucky is gasping and whining. 

“Is this – are you -” Steve struggles for words around the haze of what is probably his first real rut, “good?”

Bucky whines again. “ _More_.” 

“Oh god, yeah.”

There isn't much talking after that, just thrusting and moaning and the absolute stench of a hot Omega and the spicy rut of Alpha. They fuck for Steve doesn't know how long – it seems like forever and not any time at all. He's never felt his knot grow before – not like this. It just keeps growing and growing, until Steve can't get back out of Bucky any more, and Bucky is gasping and digging his fingers into Steve's back as Steve rocks back and forth, Bucky's muscles clamping down on him and locking him inside.

“Oh – oh – oh Bucky I'm – I'm coming!” He moans, and comes.

And comes. And _comes._

A minute in Bucky gasps, “Are you seriously still coming?”

Steve just groans and leans forward as far as he can, his forehead resting on Bucky's chest as he pants. It feels – so good. He didn't know he could feel this good. He wants Bucky to come, too, but every shift of his hips brings a spark of pleasure jolting through him, and he just lays there and comes. Bucky eventually takes his orgasm into his own hands and shifts on Steve's cock, jerking off furiously until he too, comes with a shout across both their stomachs. Steve is still coming.

It stops eventually, though they are still tied together and will be until Steve's knot decides to go down. He hopes it won't be too long, because he feels boneless.

“Oh, god, Bucky. That was – that was amazing. I don't know. I don't know if I'm gonna be up for that again.” He confesses, when his knot has gone down and they finally part in a mess of fluid. They are both disgusting, but Steve is too tired to care. The hormones have finally worn off now that Bucky has been mounted, and he is _exhausted_. 

“Oh, shit Steve, I didn't even think – are you okay?”

“'M tired Buck.”

“Get some sleep, okay? I'm gonna get us cleaned up and maybe ask ma for some more sheets or somethin'. This week is gonna be murder.”

“Mmm.” Steve is already asleep.

Eventually they have sex again, when Bucky's hormones flare and Steve's body decides he's up for the job after all. He gets more and more tired after each tie, and at the end of the week starts coughing with a nasty cough he can't get rid of. He's sick for three weeks straight after Bucky's heat, so sick he can't get out of bed as his body protests the exertions he'd forced it through.

It was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!! I hope you enjoyed it. :3


End file.
